Foehn Revolt
Haihead Wings of Coronia Last Bastion |tactics = Technological supremacy |arsenal = Foehn Arsenal |troops = Unknown, but mentioned to be few |leader = Unknown |capital = * Somewhere in Alaska (primary headquarters?) * Coronia (mobile headquarters) }} The Foehn Revolt is a technologically advanced organization consisting of advanced, futuristic units that are individually powerful but also expensive, restricting the number of troops they can field at a time. The Foehn Revolt is added as the fourth playable faction in Mental Omega version 3.3. History From their units' descriptions, it is heavily implied that the Foehn Revolt is an organization of surviving Allied and Soviet forces possibly founded in the aftermath of the Mental Omega War, which appears to have ended badly for the Allies and the Soviets. So far Kanegawa Industries and China as well as Yunru and Rashidi are suggested to be linked with the Foehn, as seen by the appearance of Jackal Racer prototypes in the mission Think Different and Obsidian Sands, Gharial, Knightframe, and Lancer prototypes in the mission Heartwork, as well as Windbelts and Mastodon prototypes in the mission Thread of Dread. Other than these, no other information about the Foehn is available as of the current version, with the upcoming Origin campaign which features the Foehn might depict how they came to be, judging from its title. It is initially believed that the Foehn Revolt possess the ability to travel back in time, but developer indications hint to this not being the case. Technology level The Foehn Revolt possesses the most advanced and futuristic technology out of all the 4 factions. As their military doctrine is quality over quantity, their technology focuses more on extreme survivability and firepower. Nonetheless, their unmatched forces individually compensate for their expensive costs. Notable technologies utilized by the Foehn include: * Wind manipulation technology – The signature technology of Foehn. The Revolt's mastery over wind allows them to create clean power sources that surpass all but the Nuclear Reactor, increase the speed of their units significantly, and harness nature's wrath to devastate their enemies. Foehn's air force makes use of wind manipulation to hover in the air, eliminating the need for an airfield to operate effectively. The Wings of Coronia specialize in this technology and dominate the battlefield with their Spinblade-boosted units and their unrivaled air force. * Nanotechnology – Foehn makes use of nanomachines to compensate for their limited numbers and resources. Nanites are used to repair Foehn vehicles, reprocess the remnants of fallen enemies to gain additional funds, construct and protect structures, and even transform infantry units into superior forms or even give them entirely new purposes. Nanoids can also be used offensively to "devour" enemies, and use the raw materials can be used to restore Foehn infantry. Last Bastion in particular is known for utilizing this technology to the full, such as their Bison and Mastodon tanks' natural ability to repair themselves in the midst of battle. * Advanced artificial intelligence and robotics – The Foehn is superior when it comes to development of A.I.; as a result, they are known to employ multiple robotic units that are immune to Epsilon mind control, from the basic A.I. of the Teratorn to the mighty Uragan, who has shown emotions such as anger. Outside of military use, the Foehn are the pioneers of supercomputers with security systems that makes them nearly inaccessible to enemies. In fact, Foehn can break through enemy intelligence databases with little effort, thus granting them signal jamming capabilities. * Cybernetics – Most Foehn infantry aren't completely organic; they are augmented with cybernetic implants that enhance their performance in battle. * Sonic weaponry – Primarily utilized to shatter eardrums via amplified sound crystals, it is the Revolt's prime technology against infantry hordes (particularly the Epsilon's due to their emphasis on such tactics). There is also one case of sonic waves capable of wreaking havoc on aircraft as a result of further experimentation, in the form of Haihead's Shadray. Other than sound crystals, pressure lances are also prominent in the Foehn arsenal to shatter armor with ease, as seen in their Lancer and Swordfish units. * Plasma weaponry – By far one of the most devastating technologies realized by the Foehn Revolt, it has been put to great use by only the most advanced units that ensures total eradication of their foes. Such weaponry include plasma bombs, M.A.D. warheads and even plasma cutters. * Particle collision weaponry – A rarely seen but equally efficient technology, particle collider-based weaponry has only been witnessed in their Harbinger and Boidmachine epic units, but are known to wipe out entire army divisions in the blink of an eye. * Plasma railgun weaponry – A subclass of plasma weaponry, this technology boasts enormous anti-armor potential with the common flaw of a charging time before plasma railguns actually fire. This technology comes in many sizes, from the miniaturized armament of the Railguneer to the almighty Plasmerizer. * Confusion rays – Designed to cause friendly fire scenarios among their adversaries, confusion rays are one of the more support-oriented Foehn technologies. Confusion rays are known to have both single-target and multiple-target variants, in the form of the Deviatress and Irritator respectively. * Golden Rockets ''' – Superior to generic rockets and Epsilon AROs, the expensive Golden Rockets are often employed against the fragile armor of enemy aircraft, though ground-to-ground Golden Rockets have been observed as well. The Last Bastion widely use this weaponry as seen in their Sweeper and Giantsbane units. * '''Mechanized walkers – Fielded by Haihead exclusively, Foehn walkers look more human in appearance due to their bipedal attribute and were given more offensive roles than support ones, compared to their counterparts. Current applications of this technology include the Cyclops Walker and the Megalodon. * Stun weaponry – A peculiar and somewhat uncommon element of Foehn's offensive arsenal, stun weapons render unfortunate infantry helpless to the Foehn's might. They may be deployed by grid or specialized infantry. * ReLoader – All Foehn main battle tanks are equipped with ReLoaders that give them an edge over their counterparts with a quicker firing rate; however, it seems that the tank shells do lesser damage as a penalty. Subfactions Haihead Haihead appears to be Foehn's dedicated strike force, which uses maximum force for maximum effectiveness through powerful units such as Megalodons, Shadrays, Diverbees and the M.A.D.M.A.N. to deliver swift, focused and brutal attacks on enemy positions. With the help of Syncronins, it makes it even easier for Haihead to deliver fatal blows on enemy installations with ease. Wings of Coronia Focusing on aerial supremacy and rapid deployment, the Wings of Coronia can strike anywhere around the battlefield with their Pteranodons, Alanqa Skystations and Tarchia Cannons under the cover of the Harbinger. Last Bastion The Last Bastion primarily focuses on defense, using durable and powerful units such as the Mastodon and the Gharial, the former of which are capable of repairing themselves on the field, aided by the Boidmachine that can strike enemies from across the battlefield. Gallery Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_Side_4_"Foehn"_Reveal_Trailer|The reveal trailer of Foehn Revolt, which is then yet unnamed and simply known as "Side 4" Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_The_Foehn_Revolt_Official_Trailer_(2016)|The pre-release trailer showcasing Foehn Revolt Trivia * Their name refers to the [[wikipedia:Foehn wind|''foehn'' or föhn]] wind, a type of dry, warm down-slope wind in the downwind side of a mountain range. * Many of their vehicles are named after prehistoric animals. * Their symbol is actually based from the Consortium faction's in the Reign of Steel mod for Yuri's Revenge. * The Foehn Revolt was conceptualized after the Nanofiber Sync's idea and mechanics became possible with Ares DLL.https://twitter.com/speeder_mo/status/818803936664621057 References Category:Factions